Playing The Player
by FemaleBossJordan
Summary: summary will be added in more detail later - basically kim&her twin sister are new in town and meet the "player" jack anderson. what will happen when their worlds collide?
1. Chapter 1

**okay so this is my new story its called " playing the player" it has the characters from kicking it :) i hope you enjoy and thanks for reading and please review letting me know what you think ;)**

**SO... some back ground info...(more info will be added ever chapter-as the character develops) **

**Kimberly Crawford**- good grades , nice , tough( basically kim's personality for kickin it ) she's also Sam's(samantha Crawford) twin sister.

**Jack Anderson**- player, athletic, smartish, (some parts of jack's personality from kickin it)

**Samantha Crawford- **goodish grades, a follower, trouble maker

**CHAPTER 1**

I checked my phone for what seemed to be the millionth time in 10 minutes, annoyed. My twin sister sam was supposed to be here half an hour ago. I had generously made excuses for her lateness; she got held up by a few friends, she had to go to the bathroom, the teacher wanted to speak to her. However, the bell had rung 40 minutes ago, and it couldn't have taken more than ten minutes to get here. In fact, it was more like a five minute walk.

Sighing, I finally tapped my finger against the Contacts button, and scrolled down until I reached her name. After four rings, she picked up.

"What do you want, kimberly?" Her voice was tinted with annoyance, and I could hear giggling in the background.

I pinched the bridge of my nose before answering. "Where are you? You said we'd meet at the car park after school. And don't call me Kimberly, its kim!"

There was more giggling in the background, and I heard her shush them up. "Sorry babes, I totally forgot about that. I'm at the mall with Bree and donna, and they're dropping me off after." Bree Campbell and donna Grey, she was obviously referring to. The popular cheerleaders. Trust sam - we'd been at seaford High for a week and she'd already made friends with the cheerleaders.

"You could've texted me," I reminded her, trying to stifle the urge to yell at her, even though this wasn't unusual at the slightest.

"Listen, kimberly," sam snapped, not bothering to hide the annoyance in her voice, "You could've left without me. I already said sorry, so here's an idea; stop acting like such a tight-ass and go home instead of complaining, okay? Bye."

I heard the beep as she hung up, but I kept the phone next to my ear for a few seconds, trying to calm myself.

It didn't work.

I calmly put my phone in my pocket, before stamping my foot onto the ground multiple times. "Argh! _Could've left without me_," I said, mimicking her voice. I let out a bitter laugh as I imagined sam coming home, fuming at me for leaving without her. I swung around to get into the car, before colliding against something hard.

"Ow," I mumbled, rubbing my head as a took a step back, before looking up.

_ ._

Standing before me was a sexy god. Or a sex god. Either way, he was the hottest guy I'd ever seen. There was a slight smirk on his lips as his sparkling deep blue eyes roamed around my body before settling on my face. His own face was chiselled to perfection, with high cheekbones, and perfectly shaped lips. His mop of chocolate brown hair flopped over his forehead, and I immediately had the desire to run my hands through them. The white shirt he wore under his worn black leather jacket outlined his abs; you could tell he worked out.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," He smirked, noticing my staring at him.

I jerked my head up, willing myself not to blush like I normally would. His navy blue eyes that were sparkling with amusement provoked me to say something. "Please," I said, rolling my eyes, "You're not that special. Get over yourself."

Oh. My. God. Did I just say that? It was probably the first time I had said something slightly flirty to a guy.

He scoffed. "Are you blind or something?" He gestured to his body.

"I can see fine, thanks," I replied, turning my back on him as I hoisted my bag onto my shoulder. "And let- What are you doing?" He had pressed his body up against my back. It wasn't like I had never spoken or touched a boy before, but I wasn't used to being so intimate.

He buried his head into my neck, his chin moulding perfectly against my shoulders. He wrapped his arms against my waist, pressing his hands lightly against my stomach, making the butterflies in my stomach flutter. "Giving you a hug."

"Get off, will you?" I struggled, trying to remove his hands, but they hardly budged. Stupid muscles.

It was obvious that my words had shocked him. He raised his head a little, pressing his lips against my neck. "You don't want that," He murmured.

A sly smile crept onto my face as I registered his words and an idea popped into my head. I rested my hands on top of his, interlacing them, and arched my neck, giving his lips better access. "You're right, I don't."

I could feel his satisfied smile against my neck. He kissed it gently. "See? You don't have to play hard to get with me. I know what you want. You want me, Jack Anderson's sexy body," He whispered, and I fought to control the shivers of excitement his breath was giving me.

I twisted gently, until we were face-to-face. Good. Cocking my head to one side, I gave a little smile. "See, I have to disagree with you there," I murmured, as his head was buried into my neck again. I tried to ignore how his hands were on the small of my back, ignoring the fact that I actually wanted him to be pressed up closer to me. What was wrong with me? "The thing is, I'm not like other girls. I actually don't want you." I didn't give him any time to register my words as I slammed my knee to his crotch. My reward was his face, screwed up in pain as he let go off my immediately and clutched his family jewels.

I smiled at him as I got into the car, closing the door behind me. He was still staring at me, looking slightly confused and very much in pain.

"It's kim, by the way. Kimberly Crawford."

It was only when I was safely out of the school gates where I allowed the blushes to take over my face.


	2. Chapter 2

**okay so this is my new story its called " playing the player" it has the characters from kicking it :) i hope you enjoy and thanks for reading and please review letting me know what you think ;)**

** so without further adue ... **

**CHAPTER 2**

Mondays seemed to always start in the same way, no matter where you were. It was the day in which one thing, and one thing only, mattered: gossip.

Making my way to home room, I heard whispers of who had slept with who and who was a slut, and who wore _such _a tacky outfit at some party. I rolled my eyes, wondering why they even cared so much. i for one hate it. It wasn't their life. I supposed it was just because they had nothing better to do. I was never interested in gossip myself, unless it was somehow related to homework or study of some kind.

Needless to say, it rarely was.

I walked into my home room, waving a hand and smiling at the teacher to say I was present. Like I had for the past two weeks, I sat at the back, where my closest friend, by which I mean only friend here, Grace Summers sat next to me.

Grace was definitely one of the prettiest people I had ever seen. Her pale skin was absolutely perfect, completely blemish-free. Her hair was the shade of Brown that simply was outstanding; it was a bright, vibrant brown that stood out like a girl in a crowd of guys. Her piercing blue eyes were the same colour of the sky on a good day, and they were bordered with a dark navy blue that brought out the darker specks of blue in her eyes.

She was one of those strong-minded people. One of those people who just didn't give a goddamn shit of what people thought of them. One of those people who seemed witty, bitchy and judging on the outside, but if you were her friend, she was more loyal than anyone else. If it weren't for her rebellious attitude and the fact that she wouldn't dress in skirts that barely covered your ass, she could've easily made the cheerleading team.

"Hey Grace," I greeted her, dropping my bag on the floor as I pulled out my earplugs from my ear and packed them neatly into the little pouch I always carried.

She lowered the volume on her own iPhone instead of turning it off, ignoring the teacher who miming putting them in her bag. "Hey," She said, giving me a smile that I knew were definitely not sent to any random person. "How was your weekend?"

"Boring." I rolled my eyes. "Yours?"

She grinned mischievously. "Hell funny. Went to jack's party on Saturday, and some geek kid tried to get in my pants. He was like, what, 12?"

I laughed. "That's gross. Wait - did you say jack?"

"Mhm," She said, taking a small container of lip gloss out of her bag, "Jack Anderson."

"Huh." I wrinkled my nose, trying to imagine him at a rave. It was too easy.

She smeared the lip gloss on her lips, smacking them together, before she turned to me. "Yeah. Do you know him?" She offered the lip gloss to me.

I declined. "Uh," I said awkwardly. Did I know him? "Not really. He sort of cornered me last Friday in the car park and tried to hit on me."

Her expression changed in a second, from not-bothered to shocked, and I would've laughed if it weren't so unexpected. She calmly put her lip gloss back in her bag, before facing completely towards me, and grasped my shoulders tightly.

"Uh - Are you okay?"

She looked at me, straight in the eye, completely serious. "Tell me what you did. This answer will control our friendship forever."

I knitted my eyebrows together, confused. "Um. He hugged me from the back and I went along with it and then I rejected him and drove off?" It sounded like a question.

Grace breathed a huge sigh of relief before smiling hugely and giving me a hug. "Thank God. I could never be friends with a slut, and you're so nice."

"Right," I said, patting her on the back, still awkward. What is the big deal?

"Wait!" She suddenly jerked back. "You _rejected _him?"

I nodded.

"No one _ever _rejects Jack." She said matter-of-factly.

"There's a first for everything," I said brightly. Then I frowned. "So did you and him - ?"

"Oh, oh yeah. One-night thing. I was a Sophomore. We all do stupid things that year, you know? Didn't mean anything." She said it dismissively, brushing the air with her hand as though it was just a bit of trivia, but the pain her eyes said otherwise.

I nodded wisely. "I know what you mean, I myself did something stupid that year as well."

"So what did he say after you said, you know?"

"I didn't really have time to see his reaction, I sort of just drove off. But he looked sort of stunned, I guess?" I said, smiling at the memory.

Grace gave a smile on her face. "Good. He deserves it. He's broken so many hearts…" She trailed off for a second, before her eyes landed back on me, her eyes flying over my features. "You're really pretty, you know that?"

"Uh, thanks?" I said doubtfully, wondering what had gotten into her.

"Really, really pretty…" She said slowly, almost to herself. All of a sudden, she snapped her eyes back to me. "Pretty enough to break his heart!"

"Break his heart?" I didn't understand.

Grace nodded, grinning enthusiastically. "Yeah. You can, you know, get all close to him, then when he asks to be his girlfriend, snap! You reject him." Her eyes were shining with excitement.

"Okay…?" It seemed a bit far-fetched, a bit too elaborate, but then again, she _was _my best friend, and he _had _broken her heart. Or at least, I thought he did.

"It's brilliant," She determined just as the bell rang. We picked up our bags and walked down the hallway.

"So what do you have now?" She asked.

"AP Maths," I said cheerfully. Maths was my best subject.

An arm snaked around my waist. "As do I."

I turned around to see jack, almost groaning in irony.

Seriously? So soon? Doesn't he get the hint?

"Great," I said sarcastically. "Good for you."

"Well, I have Drama," Grace said, "So I have to go the other way. See you later, kim." She sent me a wink before walking away, her hips swaying.

Jack's hand squeezed my waist gently as he steered me to the classroom. "Sit together?"

"No thanks," I snorted, pulling away from him and taking a place next to the window, dumping my bag on the chair next to me so he couldn't sit.

Unfortunately, he wasn't as dumb as I expected. Well, of course he wasn't, he was in AP Maths! He calmly picked up my bag and dropped it under my table, making sure his hand brushed against my thigh in the process. My face burned and he smirked as he dropped himself into the seat next to mine, slinging an arm over the back of my chair.

It was going to be a long and agonizing lesson.

**well i hope you enjoyed chapter 2 and ill try and up load soon :) R&R xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**okay so this is my new story its called " playing the player" it has the characters from kicking it :) i hope you enjoy and thanks for reading and please review letting me know what you think ;) sorry for the long wait ,school started and its been hectic! **

**so without further adue ...**

**CHAPTER 3...**

**I shuffled in my seat uncomfortably, trying to ignore stares that were burning through the back of my head. Their newfound attention was most likely caused by jack, who was sitting casually next to me, his arm resting on the back of my chair. We were seated in the front row, my genius plan that he would not follow me here failing miserably. Apparently he would risk his 'badboy' reputation just to annoy me.**

**I contemplated moving to a different seat, but I was just coming to the conclusion that he would follow me anyway when Mr smith strode into the room, a bright smile on his face with a leather briefcase in the other; he had our exam results.**

**As if it was scripted, the class groaned in unison, which didn't do much, except maybe brightened Mr smith's grin. He was the type of teacher who took pleasure in making students' lives miserable; a teacher masochist. The grin was a bad sign, if anything; it meant that there were a number of terrible results.**

**"These papers are ranked from the lowest to the highest. For those idiots who are obviously just as bad at Maths as English, it means that the last name I call out will be the person with the best results, and the first name I call will be the shameful person who received the lowest score." He looked around the room, and though his voiced conveyed disappointment, his face was anything but.**

**"lauren sealy… Bradley walsh…" He continued to read out the names on the papers, jack's name being called somewhere near the middle. He didn't seem phased with his 81%, just letting it sit happily on his table. How did he keep so calm and collected? The last time I had received a mark under 97%, leys just say I didn't take it so well.**

**There were only two papers left in Mr smith's hand; either I had gotten the top mark, or sarah marshall, a tiny black haired girl who didn't talk to anyone outside her group of friends. I leaned for unconsciously, hoping my name would not get called out next. Out of the corner of my eye, I registered jack with an amused smile on his face.**

**"… sarah marshall …. And with full marks, kimberly Crawford"**

**He passed me my paper, though his face was full of annoyance. "Good work," was the reply I got.**

**I smiled giddily when I saw the 100/100 scrawled in red ink on the first page of the test.**

**As Mr smith strode back to the front and started lecturing the class about how you had received under 95%, you should've been terribly ashamed and embarrassed by yourself, jack inched his chair closer to mine. "So you're like one of those smart chicks, huh?"**

**I frowned, listening to Mr smith even though he had said if you received higher than 95% you didn't need to listen. "Shh."**

**"You know, I like blondes." He tugged at my ponytail.**

**I pulled it out of his grasp, ignoring the tingle that ran up my finger when it nudged his. "Be quiet."**

**"I also like smart chicks." He picked up my test paper and flipped the first page, though his eyes were still on my face.**

**I reached over and snatched the paper from him. "Listen to the teacher."**

**"Why should I?"**

**"Because," I said quietly, turning to face him, "You got under 95% and he said that if you got under that then you should listen to him."**

**"What, so he can tell me how shit I am at Maths and how pathetic and useless and fu-" He was cut off.**

**"KIMBERLY CRAWFORD!"**

**I looked up, startled. "Yes, sir?"**

**"I will **_**not **_**have people interrupt me while I'm talking," Mr smith ranted.**

**I lowered my eyes. "Sorry."**

**"Deten-"**

**"kim wasn't talking, I was," jack suddenly said.**

**I stared at him. Was he crazy? There was no need for **_**both **_**of us to go to detention! "No he wasn't," I said quickly. It was the first time in my high school life I had actually gotten in trouble, and here I was, practically inviting it.**

**"Detention! For both of you!" Mr smith finally raged, wringing his hands up.**

**I didn't look at Blake or Mr smith for the remainder of the lesson, my eyes focused on my work, and when the bell finally rang, I leapt up and made a beeline for the door.**

**"Hey," jack caught up to me and held my arm. "You're not mad, are you?"**

**I didn't look at him, keeping my eyes focused on the green and white tiled floor. "Of course not," I said, aiming for a neutral voice.**

**He looked uncertainly at me. "Okay. So, can I get your number?"**

**I didn't know what it was exactly that made me raise my head and meet his eyes. It might've had sometime to do with the fact that I had a detention; something I had avoided like the plague in my whole high school life. Perhaps it was the adrenaline that was pumping inside my veins that gave me the strength to look up. Maybe it was the fact that I, Kim Crawford, had yelled at the teacher?**

**But the truth was, I was angry. Angry at myself, mainly. Because I had thought, no, more like had the slightest hope that jack might even have the tiniest inkling of interest in me. No, it wasn't even an inkling. It was more like the tiniest**_**, **_**tiniest seed of interest you could ever have, and yeah, it might've taken ages to grow, but it was a start. But at the simple question he asked, I realised pretty quickly what he was after. Because it wasn't like it was the first time something like this had happened.**

**"You think this is funny? You think you're so smart?" I asked, forcing myself to keep my voice steady.**

**He looked confused. "What?"**

**"Because I really don't," I started, shaking my head, "I really, really don't think it is. What, so you can call me in the hope that sam picks up? It's pathetic."**

**"sam? What does she have to do with anything?" jack asked, cocking his head on one side.**

**I wasn't fooled.**

**"I don't know, **_**everything**_**? The reason why you're asking me for my number? Get close to me so you can get close with her? It's just sad." My voice was beginning to crack.**

**"I'm not - I mean, I'm not trying to get her number - "**

**I interrupted him. "It's even more pathetic that you're still pretending. You're acting as if I don't know anything. Which, in your books, I probably don't. But it's not like this is the first time it happened, and yeah, I might not have great people skills, but I learn from my mistakes, and after all those guys who used me to get to sam, I've learnt my lesson, jack." I nodded, reaching inside my bag and surreptitiously wiped my eyes in the process. I pulled out a Sharpie and scrawled sam's number on his arm, ignoring the dumbfounded look on his face.**

**"There," I said finally, tossing the pen back into my bag and looking at the number on his arm, "You have her number. You can leave me alone now." **


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY GUYS! ITS BEEN SOOOOOOOOOOO LONG SINCE I LAST UPDATED ... SORRY , IVE HAD SO MUCH WORK WITH MY GCSE'S AND STUFF. HOPE YOU ALL FORGIVE ME :) LOVE YOU GUYS**

**BY THE WAY SAM IS KIMS TWIN SISTER! 3**

**HERES THE NEXT CHAPTER...**

By the next day, I was thoroughly embarrassed with my reaction. Why was I acting so hyped up about it? Like I had told myself yesterday, it wasn't as though it was the first time it had happened. It also wasn't like I had spent the entire night worrying over how incredibly stupid I had been. I mean, he liked sam. What was wrong with that?

I sighed as I unlocked my locker after homeroom, and reached for the books that I needed for the day. Drama… English… I glanced at myself in the mirror I had glued onto the other side of the locker door, and almost sighed again when I saw my reflection. I definitely wasn't anywhere as self-obsessed with my looks as san, but the sight that had greeted me was definitely _not _model worthy. I had bags under my eyes, my hair was messily tied up, and to top it all off, my cheeks were a blotchy pale colour. Forcing my lips to pull up in a smile, I smeared some lip gloss on them to add life to my face and reached up to shut my locker.

"Argh-!" I let out a surprised half-shout as it suddenly slammed shut - and I hadn't even touched the grey metal. I looked at my hand in wonder, thinking about the chances that I could have some weird supernatural power. How awesome would it be if I didn't have to lift a finger to do what I wanted to do? I thought dreamily about all the possibilities - maybe I could even lift myself up with just a thought. I would be able to fly! I could even give myself a name. kim the Amazing? kim the -

"Hey."

I looked up in surprise, before my lips turned into a scowl as I looked at the person who had obviously shut the locker for me.

It was, of course, jack. "Why are you scowling at me?"

"I don't know," I said sarcastically, "Why did you crush my dreams of being able to fly?"

He cocked his head. "What are you talking about? Flying? Do I even want to know?"

I glared at him.

"You're so cute," He chuckled.

I continued to glare at him, ignoring the flutter, alright fine, stampede of elephants that decided to make an appearance in my heart when he called me cute.

"Sorry," He quickly corrected himself, looking the slightest bit nervous. jack was _nervous? _His expression was too adorable. Was this boy trying to give me a heart attack?

"So listen, about yesterday," He started, before I interrupted him.

"Look, don't worry about it," I flashed him a friendly smile before hitching my bag up higher and starting to make my way to first period. jack walked with me, even though I knew he wasn't in the same class as me. "I overreacted. Sorry about that, I just snapped, I guess. I'm not upset or angry or whatever anymore." I gave him another smile.

"Why would you be pissed?"

His simple question was the match that ignited the small pile of wood - bad analogy? A little fire started inside of me. _Because you used me to get to my sister? _I didn't say that though; it would've sounded rude. "Because," I said slowly, "If you liked sam, then you should've just asked for her number instead of me. It's not really that hard, you know," I assured him, "She likes people knowing her number."

He didn't say anything, and I looked beside me, to see that his face was completely impassive. "jack? Are you okay?"

Out of nowhere, he reached out for my arm, and pulled me behind the stairs, so we were alone. I gave him a quizzing look as he stared at me. Starting to feel self conscious, I reached up and touched my cheek. My face didn't look _that _bad, did it? I mean, yeah, I was a little pale and I had bruise-coloured bags, but that was no reason to stare at me like I looked like I was lifeless! For crying out loud, I had applied lip gloss!

"I didn't ask you for you number just to get to sam," He said slowly.

He wasn't admitting it! Why wasn't he admitting it?

"You don't have to lie to me, jack," I said, narrowing my eyes. It was one thing to _use _me to get to sam, but it was another thing to pretend like _I _was the wrong one! "Give it up already."

Despite the words that had sounded so forceful and strong in my head, he just continued to stare at me like I was a puzzle he couldn't figure out; like he couldn't comprehend what I was saying. Poor him; he wouldn't get away with it. The first guy who had done so had me so fooled that it was after four weeks of dating before I finally found out the truth. And I had only found out when he dumped me in and straight out told me the truth.

I let out a deep breath as I remembered; being told that I had been used to get to my sister wasn't an experience you'd forget easily.

"- right," jack was saying.

I snapped my head up; I hadn't been listening to what he was saying, being too engrossed in my own reminiscing. "Sorry, what did you say?"

"I said you were right," jack said slowly, "I did, you know. Ask you for you number to get close to your sister. I'm really - "

There it was. A confession. The rest of the words melted into the background, the first two sentences standing out.

A weird ache settled over my body, making my knees feel like jelly, my heart hurt, and I wanted nothing more than to crawl under the sheets, fall asleep and never wake up. I forced myself to nod encouragingly though; at least he had been honest and admitted it. "It's fine, I'm used to it."

"It's happened before?" Yep, the shock was definitely evident. Ha! He wasn't as smart as he thought.

"Yeah, it's nothing new," I shrugged, though the last thing I felt like inside was to shrug it off. Countless times I had guys over, only to find them laughing and flirting with sam. The feeling of being second best wasn't new to me.

"So is that why you thought that I was only trying to get close to sam?"

"I _knew _you were," I corrected him. I looked around, hoping he would get the hint that I wanted to leave. Not only was I going to be late for class, but the conversation was sort of painful. Quite painful. Really, really, really painful.

"Right. Yeah." He looked a bit disconcerted - obviously he hadn't thought I would find out what he was up to.

"So, are you going to ask her out now?" I asked, trying to hurry the conversation up so I could actually get to class.

He glanced at me. "I don't know, it seems a little too soon. I'd like if…" He trailed off. "Don't worry about it."

I raised an eyebrow. "What is it, tell me?"

"If… you could help me? I mean, you guys are sisters. Twins. So you guys must be close, right?" He looked at me expectantly.

"Uh," I almost laughed. "We're not close."

"You must know more than me," jack persisted, softly grasping the tops of my shoulders. "Please, kim?"

The way he said my name made me pause in my resolve. _Please, kim? _First he had pretended to like me, flirted with me, asked me for my number just to get to sam, my twin sister, then he lied to me, saying he hadn't been using me, and now he wanted me to help him?

"What do you want me to do exactly?" I asked slowly. I couldn't believe I was even _considering _the idea.

"Make her fall in love with me." He said, "I mean, if I ask her out now, she'll say yes, but all she really wants is my body." He gestured to his face and his chest. _You are pretty hot. Scratch that, you're damn well model worthy! _"We need her to fall in love with me. She's so intimidating, what with being so fucking gorgeous and funny and smart." He looked at me, an odd look on his face.

Upset as I was, I couldn't miss the determination in his face. Upset as I was, I couldn't ignore the fact that he did like sam a lot. And upset as I was, I could see how much he wanted my help. And upset as I was, I couldn't bring myself to say no. "Alright," I said finally, "I'll help you make sam fall in love with you."

I pasted a smile on my face, but I couldn't ignore the stabbing pain in my heart.


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY GUYS! ITS BEEN SOOOOOOOOOOO LONG SINCE I LAST UPDATED ... SORRY , IVE HAD SO MUCH WORK WITH MY GCSE'S AND STUFF. HOPE YOU ALL FORGIVE ME :) LOVE YOU GUYS**

**HERES THE NEXT CHAPTER...**

* * *

"The first thing you need to know about sam," I said, "Is that she loves presents with a capital L."

jack and I were sprawled across my room, where I was teaching him the course sam 101.

Yes, I had given this a name.

jack was comfortably lying across the huge mat I had in my room, looking incredibly cute in his black jeans and the brown hoodie that matched his eyes. The grey beanie had mussed up his shaggy brown hair, and immediately after he had taken it off, I had the biggest urge to run my hands through it, just to see if it felt as soft as it looked. I had given him a notebook and a pen to take notes with, not wanting him to forget anything. After all, what would be the point of me teaching him?

I, on the other hand, was sitting on the desk chair, where I had a clipboard full of information about Sam that I had typed up beforehand. The things written there ranged from 'She hates it when you talk about yourself too much' to 'Sam does not like driving.'

It was a Saturday, which meant that she was with her friends on a shopping spree; she had informed me that morning that they went shopping weekly, not wanting to wear the same thing twice. "After all," She had said, "That would just be so _last week!_" Then she had laughed like crazy at her little joke afterwards.

It had been three days since jack had asked me to help him get sam to fall in love with him. I had realised that it was _completely _stupid to like him. I mean, he was _jack anderson. _Everything about him screamed 'BAD REPUTATION.' He might as well have a neon sign on his forehead stating it. As I said, it was stupid. Stupid that I had ever considered liking him. Stupid that I had thought he might like me. Stupid that I had agreed to sam 101.

Stupid, stupid, _stupid._

* * *

"Right," jack noted, scribbling in his notebook, "Presents are good."

I nodded, pleased with the progress we were making. "She prefers flowers and chocolates over jewellery. This is because when you give her jewellery, other people might think that she bought it herself. But if you buy her like, flowers or chocolates, everyone will know there's someone that likes her. I mean, every one already knows that, but she likes attention."

"Yeah," jack said, scrawling once again in his notebook.

I watched him scribble in his notebook, his big hand cradling the pen I had given him. He was so… nice.

"So let me see what you wrote so far," I said, quickly banishing the thoughts of him. I held out my hand.

He looked up, looking slightly… guilty? "I haven't really written much," He said, holding the notebook behind his back. He was obviously hiding something.

"jack, give me the notebook."

"You forgot the magic word!" He teased.

"Please," I said, exasperated, "_Please _will you show me the notebook?"

"Aw," jack cooed, scrunching his face into an adorable puppy face, "She said please."

I stood up, carefully putting the clipboard on my table. "jack. What are you hiding?"

"I'm not hiding anything!" He said defensively.

"Then show me your book."

"No."

"jack."

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Hand me the book."

By this time, I had walked over to him, towering over him, as he was still lying sitting on the floor. He still had the book behind his back, a small smirk still pasted on his lips. I smiled sweetly back at him before I did the one thing a normal, sensible, mature person would do if they were in my situation.

I tackled him.

There were a few things I learnt just from jumping him. First of all, he was _very _hard. His chest was rock hard, and well, it sort of hurt when I landed on them. Secondly, there was something to be said about thinking before you leap, or whatever that saying was. I had, hmm, 0% experience with fighting? That sounded about right.

I also hadn't thought about jack's experience, but he obviously _had _some, because as soon as he realised I was trying to fight him, he reacted so quickly I had no idea what had been going on; he pinned me to the floor, straddling me, with his hands on either side of my head.

The notebook he had been so obsessively protective over had been tossed casually to the side. I made sure it was within my line of sight. The third and last thing I learnt was that, well, jack was the _meaning _of sexy as he smirked at me.

"Were you trying to _fight _me, kim?" jack asked, a wicked glint in his eye.

There was only one thing I could do, of course. Lie. "No!" I said quickly, too quickly. I shook my head furiously. "No! Of course not!"

"Oh yeah?" He leaned in closer to me, our faces only a few inches away. I tried to squirm away, but his chest was now pressed against mine, not allowing me to move even an inch. "Then why did you jump on me?"

His whispering voice sent shivers down my spine. "Uhm. I wanted to give you a hug?" It sounded like a question. "I wanted to give you a hug." That's better.

"You weren't trying to get my notebook?" His nose skimmed over my lips, and I closed my eyes, trying to think through the thing I called a heart that was beating like it was trying to kill me.

"Of… course… not," I mumbled, trying to keep my eyes open as I felt his lips learning it's way around my cheek.

"You know what I think, kim?" His voice was right next to my ear, and I almost gasped.

"Mm?"

He pulled back, and I opened my eyes immediately at the loss of contact. I hadn't even realised I had closed them. "I think you're a terrible liar."

I blinked at him, not knowing what to say.

A smile tugged at the corners of his lips. "But I think it's cute."

Before I could say anything, not that I had somehow miraculously come up with a witty and sarcastic reply, he brought his face close to mine, our lips only an inch away, maybe less.

Our eyes locked, and though his face was impassive and unreadable, his eyes were full of confusion and uncertainty. I started to open my mouth to ask him what was wrong, but was interrupted as his lips descended on mine, meeting for the briefest fraction of a second before a loud crash cam from outside my window.

"jack what was that?"

"I don't know kim, lets go see" he said as he grabbed my hand a helped me off the floor.

As we looked outside my window we saw 3 boys arguing in my tree! What?!

jack cleared his throat. The 3 boys immediately turned their heads and gasped. "Jerry,Milton,Eddie. What are you doing"jack questioned."nothing! we could ask you the same question! You two were pretty close and look like you were gonna kiss!" jerry exclaimed.

"We weren't - I mean - jack - not what it sounded like, I mean looked like," I stammered, tripping over my words in a haste to get them out. Come on kim, don't you know how to string a couple of words together? "jack just wanted a hug."

Yeah, real smooth.

"Sure," jerry said, though the smirk on his face said anything but. Casually, jerry climed into the room, and leaned down to pick up jack's notebook. "What's this?"

I panicked.

What was he going to think of sam 101?! What would he think if he knew that Blake liked sam? And not just a little bit, a _lot. _According to the information grace had given me, jack was one of those guys who went through a different girl every week. He was one of those stereotypical badass players, just like the ones you saw in movies.

He was one of those guys who kept his calm even in the most awkward situation.

At this thought, I sneaked a look at him. He had seated himself on the floor, leaning against the post of my bed, with his legs sprawled out. He looked absolutely normal, his eyes following jerry as he picked up the book, not worrying or panicking whatsoever, unlike me.

"You, you can't read that!" I suddenly yelled. jerry paused, with a questioning look. "It's - it's real private stuff," I blabbered, "See, me and jack were having a heart to heart, because he just has so much emotion bottled up inside him and it's just really, you know, painful to have it bottled up so I told him that I would help relieve his stress and I had this totally great idea that he could write it down and it's got all this thoughts and secrets in it and that's why you can't read it!"

Oh God, why was it so impossible for me to shut up?

jerry looked at me for a few seconds, before turning to jack. I watched his reaction as he fixed him eyes on him. "jack, would you mind me reading this?"

He looked at me. He looked at him. He looked at me again as I silently begged him not to let her read it. "Oh. Oh yeah, that's my heart and soul poured in there," He said monotonously. "I don't think you should read it."

_Yes! _jerry scowled. "Fine. Whatever. we only came here because we wanted to see what jack was doing so… Later." he dropped the book on the floor as she climbed out the room and shut the window behind him.

well that was strange?

Without thinking, I lunged for the book, grinning joyfully when it was clutched between my hands. I could hear jack getting up behind me, so I flipped to the first page.

And gaped.

There wasn't a _single _note about sam. There was, however, a little drawing of a guy, with a speech bubble saying "jack is so COOL!", with the caption saying jack's #1 fan. I stared at this picture for at least a minute, wondering how he could possibly kid around while I was trying to help him.

"Dude," I finally said, "The hands on this drawing are so screwed up."


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY GUYS! ITS BEEN SOOOOOOOOOOO LONG SINCE I LAST UPDATED ... SORRY , IVE HAD SO MUCH WORK WITH MY GCSE'S AND STUFF AGAIN!. HOPE YOU ALL FORGIVE ME :) LOVE YOU GUYS**

**AND I ALSO APPRECIATE THE REVIEWS XOXO**

**HERES THE NEXT CHAPTER...**

* * *

After spending the two whole nights thinking about it, I had decided that the almost-kiss was a mistake on his behalf.

Simple as that.

I mean, everyone made mistakes. It was human. Natural. The reason why we make mistakes is so we can learn from them.

And after getting four hours of sleep for the past two days, I'd learned that almost kissing someone who liked your twin sister lead to nights tossing and turning, unable to find peace, unable to fall asleep.

It sounded reasonable, the whole mistakes thing, I thought, as I walked into homeroom with Grace, my mind straying away from the conversation.

We had started walking to school together; she lived a few streets closer to the school, and I figured out that if I took a left turn here and a right here, it only took a few minutes longer to reach her house.

Yes, I had just given you a description on how to get from my place to hers.

"So what's been happening?" She asked , giving me an inquisitive look, "I mean, there's obviously something on your mind."

I looked down on our hands. "Just stuff. I couldn't sleep last night," I admitted.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," She said slowly, slightly hesitating. That was odd itself; Courts was usually extremely straightforward. There was no I'm-not-sure's or maybe's with her.

"But if you do, I'll listen and I promise not to judge. We're best friends, after all, right?"

We're best friends, after all, right? This simple question had a huge impact on me. I'd never had a best friend before; though I had a number of close friends, I always preferred staying home and re-watching television shows online rather than shopping with friends.

It wasn't that my friends hated me because I chose not to hang out with them, it was more like they didn't really have a chance to connect with me. And I hadn't really cared. But there was something about being Grace's best friend that made me smile, that made me want to be a good best friend.

Which meant I had to be honest with her.

"JackandialmostkissedonSaturd ay," I let out in a breath. Wow, that felt good.

Grace looked baffled. "Say what?"

"Jack almost…" I hesitated myself before pushing on, "He almost kissed me on Saturday."

She looked stunned. "Wow."

"Yeah." Suddenly, I remembered something she had mentioned before. "I forgot all about the breaking his heart thing!"

"Oh, that," Grace laughed, brushing it off, "That was just an easy test, if you would do something for a friend."

Stunned, realisation dawned on me. "Oh."

"Yeah," Grace said easily, "So you and him, huh? That's so cute!"

I shook my head. "It really isn't as simple as that. He doesn't like me. He likes Sam."

"Doesn't seem that way," Grace said, unconvinced.

"Well, it's true," I said, as the bell rang, signalling the end of homeroom, "And I have to find him now, so I'll see you later."

Grace nodded a goodbye to me as I walked down the hallway to Jack's homeroom.

Was he even at school? God knows he skips half the time; that's another reason why he'd be so perfect for Sam; she skipped as well. I imagined them sneaking off the grounds together, going to the cinemas, making out at the back…

"What's up with you, sweetheart? Your face is all screwed up."

Abruptly, I turned and saw the only person would say that to me. "You really should be more polite, you know," I scowled at Jack.

"Why?" He mocked, "So I can impress people like O'Conner? I'll pass."

I opened my mouth, about to retort, when I remembered why I had tried to find him in the first place. I shut my mouth again, gave myself a little pep talk, and opened it again.

"Listen, about Saturday… I just want to tell you it's all were caught up in the moment. It meant nothing, right?" I smiled brightly. "It's a good thing the boys caught us in time… How bad would it look if the guys saw the guy who liked sam kissing her sister?"

He blinked, before understanding dawned on him. He looked a little… annoyed? "Yeah, what you said was all true. Caught up in the moment." His expression faltered for a second before his signature half smile, half smirk crept back on his lips.

"So sit with me at lunch?"

I paused. He sat with the Popular people, with the jocks and the cheerleaders, people like Sam. To be completely honest, I really didn't like those kinds of people, and they didn't like me either.

I was a nerd, and nerds wasn't too high up on their What-I-Care-About List. As for me, makeup and fake tans weren't too high up on my What-I-Care-About List either, so I supposed we were even.

"I don't think so," I said slowly.

"Oh, come on," He said, his hand unconsciously on my waist again. Was it programmed to sit there? "Think of this as a favour to me."

I rolled my eyes. "What do I owe you?"

"Um." He thought for a second. "For breaking my heart when you said our almost-kiss didn't mean a thing!" He said dramatically, holding his hand to his heart.

I laughed. "Seriously though, I'd rather sit with Grace. I don't think your group likes me very much."

This, at least, was true. I had caught people, mostly girls really, staring at daggers at me whenever I was with Jack. I mean, come on! Give me a break, it's not like I want him to be around me.

_Yes you do,_ a voice inside me sniggered.

**Shut up**, I commanded.

Great, now I was talking to myself. That was the first sign of insanity.

"Grace can sit there as well," Jack was saying earnestly.

"They like her even less," I tried to argue. It was sort of true; they didn't exactly like her, but they didn't like me for Jack as well. It was actually pretty hard to say who they disliked more. Okay, who they hated more.

"I'll protect you from their terrible bullying," Jack offered, giving me a wink.

How was I say no to that?

"Alright, fine," I said finally, sighing, "But I'm prepared for the worst."

The day seemed to go by faster than usual, and before I knew it, fifth period had ended and it was lunch. I made a face as I reached under my table for my bag, making my way to the cafeteria. I didn't want to sit with Jack and his group, at all.

* * *

It was painful enough having to live with Sam's incessant ramblings about how fun cheerleading was. I lined up in the line and was mulling this over when my iPhone vibrated in my pocket. Pulling it out, I saw it was a text from Grace,

* * *

From: Gracie is Amazing :B

Not coming to lunch, have detention from 2nd period.

Miss Everson is such a bitch. How was I to know that calling Donna Tobin a spoiled little bitch was rude? I was only telling the truth, right? ;)

Don't save me anything, not hungry. See you after school xx G

* * *

Smiling slightly, and trying to ignore the bad language, I thanked the lunch lady, and got an extra muffin for Grace, because even though she had said she wasn't hungry, I knew she would be in a bad mood until she got home if she skipped lunch.

I paid for everything, and went down to the table where we usually sat, though it was only me.

* * *

To: Gracie is Amazing :B

Damn, that sucks. 110% truth, though I definitely wouldn't have said it in the way you did.

Now I have to face Jack's table alone. :( Jack's making me sit with him… Fingers crossed he doesn't find me.

Got you a muffin anyway. Triple choc, yes?

Talk to you later, - kimmers.

* * *

I pressed send, then put the phone back in my pocket. I had barely touched my own muffin when someone planted themselves next to me.

Damn it.

"You promised," Jack said sternly, looking expectantly at me.

"But…I…" I trailed off, not knowing what to say, "Muffin!"

"You can eat it at my table," Jack said exasperatedly, tugging on my arm.

I sighed. "Alright fine, I'm coming." I gathered up my things, putting Grace's wrapped up muffin into my bag and trudged to his table, which was in the middle of the cafeteria.

How typical - of course they wanted all the attention on them.

"Hey guys," Jack said, sending a smirk my way when he saw how awkward I felt.

The beautiful people of the table looked up at his voice, the girls simpering with their cleavages pressed forward and the guys giving him 'sup' nods, mumbling hi's and hey's. Then their eyes went from him to me, and then, if it wasn't awkward before, it was awkward now.

The table went fully silent, looking at me, to him.

From him, to me.

From me, to him again.

And then from him, to me.

"Uh, hi," I said, coughing to clear my throat, "I'm Kim."

* * *

**I'm not sure when I'm going to update so please bare with me :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY GUYS! ****I APPRECIATE THE REVIEWS and i love the fact that you all like the story, so thank you SO much for reviewing :D XOXO**

**HERES THE NEXT CHAPTER...**

* * *

"Well, sit down then," Jack said, tugging me forward so I fell on a seat. He didn't seem to notice the stiff atmosphere that we were encased in.

"Thanks," I mumbled, sitting down. I felt extremely overdressed in my green skinny jeans and white knit jumper. The girls around me were either wearing the little blue and white cheerleading uniforms, which consisted of a white bandeau top and a blue checked miniskirt, or something that showed off their legs, arms, and shoulders.

I picked at my muffin, trying to ignore the stares around me. Hopefully, they would just continue with their conversation and leave me alone.

No such luck.

"So, Sam," a girl I recognized as Lena Hamilton said, the corners of her lips turning into a slight sneer, "Kim and you are like, sisters or something, right?"

Sam looked up from her BlackBerry. "Oh, yeah. Twins."

"That's really weird," Lena said, still half sneering, half smiling. It creeped me out. "You guys look so different." She looked at Jack, and her eyes trailed from his face to his arm, which was wrapped around my waist. Her eyes narrowed. "No offence or anything, Kim, but I think it's obvious who the prettier twin is."

"None taken," I said cheerfully, still picking at my muffin. "I wouldn't want to look like a clone anyway. All that fake tan and foundation… Don't you think it's sort of gross?"

Her green eyes glimmered and she opened her mouth to say something, but my attention was already caught. My phone had vibrated, and I looked to see it was Grace.

From: Grace is Amazing. :B

HAHAHA you sucker! Maybe it's a good thing I got detention.. Just kidding, I would love to see their faces when I walk to them and go, HEY BITCHES.

Oh, Jack's making you, huh? Let me guess… He has his arm around your waist, whilst eating your food. How romantic for a first date. No xxx'ing please.

Thanks for the muffin, triple choc is good enough for me to worship 3

FYI, they're all bitches. Well, Sam doesn't glare at me when she sees me in the hallway, so I suppose she's okay. xx C

I read the bit about Jack again, and looked over at him. His arm was still situated around my waist, and half of my muffin had mysteriously disappeared. I frowned.

To: Grace is Amazing. :B

They were like speechless when I came… awkward or awkward?

Yep, no problem. Oh wow you should see Sam when she's at home, it's like WWIII. - kim

Ps I hate how you're always right. About both things :/

I pressed send.

"So who are you texting, Kim?" Rachel Saunders asked. "Do you have a secret boyfriend we don't know about? Oops!" She giggled. "Sorry, didn't mean to give you false hope." I looked pathetically at my plate, trying not to show any weakness, even though it had hurt.

"Of course she doesn't," Jack smirked at Rachel. "Who needs a secret boyfriend when she has me?" He leaned over and planted a kiss on my cheek.

I squirmed, though secretly, of course, I felt satisfaction when I saw Rachel's jaw go slack.

"I'm texting Grace," I shrugged. Immediately, the amount of conversation on the table went up by at least ten times.

"She's so rude!"

"She called me an arrogant, selfish SOB once!"

"She called me an annoying little bitch once!"

"Well, you are sort of annoying."

"Well, you're sort of a bitch, you little bitch! I'm not fucking annoying."

I stared in wonder as the conversation, which had started off as dissing Grace, turned into a bitch fight.

"Wait, wait," The conversation died down as Donna was able to hush them all, being head cheerleader. "Grace Summers? She's like, a major bitch. Like, the queen of bitches. Like, the bitchiest of all bitches. Like, the bitch of the bitchiest. She was so bitchy to me in second period today."

I opened my mouth to argue, but Jack rested his hand on my arm, his eyes full of amusement. "Just watch them," He whispered, "They're fucking hilarious." The other jocks all had the same amusement on their faces. Apparently watching the cheerleaders arguing was something like a reality show for them, except a thousand times better.

"Oh my gosh, what happened?" A blonde asked her.

"She was so unnecessarily rude to me," Donna sniffled. "I mean, she got angry at me for accidentally pushing all her books onto the floor. It was like, a total accident. It's totally not my fault if my hair has a lot of volume, right?"

The rest of the girls nodded along with her, except for Sam, who was still on her phone. That was odd itself; she usually would never miss a chance to bitch about someone. I wondered who she was texting, if that was the case, but decided not to dwell too much into it. Best case scenario, she'd scream at me to butt out of her life.

Yeah. She's sweet like that.

"Right," Donna continues, pleased with the audience she has attracted. Not only is everyone at this table listening to her, so are the people at the tables around this table, and since we were sitting right in the middle, well, let's just say a lot of people were listening. Though she didn't seem to realise that the jocks really were just listening to her because she was a source of entertainment, and not really in the good way. "So I was like, oops, my bad, Grace Summers. Because the thing is, I don' t even know, I just have this weird thing where I have to say her last name every time I talk to her? Like, do you guys, like know what I mean?"

The people around her nodded.

"Like, I know right?" Donna went on, "So I like, apologize, sort of, and she's just like, just get your shitty rat's nest thing you call hair out of my space. And I was like, okay, whoa, calm down. Because I mean, people don't just insult my hair and get away with it. I mean, that comment was totally uncalled for. Right? So then I'm like, it's better than your fire truck red mess you call hair!" She looked around expectantly, and while the cheerleaders, excluding my sister, join in with her laughter at her oh-so-funny joke, the people around our table looked at each other confusedly before going, "Ha. Ha."

"Yeah, so then I push her, because I mean, like, I just felt like it, but it was a really soft push, and she's like, Get your paws off me, you spoiled little bitch." At this, people actually start laughing, because while Grace's insult actually did make sense, her own one just… No.

It just wasn't funny.

"And yeah," Donna said in a superior tone. "That's why Grace Summers has an A-Class Bitch nametag on her shirt."

Hearing the cheerleaders mindlessly laugh, because they'll so obviously laugh at anything she says, I stand up, surprising even myself. "Listen, Donna," I said, forcing my voice to stay even, "The thing is, you are sort of a…" I inwardly cringe as I prepare to say the next couple of words, "female dog. So I'd really appreciate it if you just, you know, shut your mouth?"

I lock my eyes with her, daring her to say something back to me. I couldn't believe what I just said - it was more surprising than getting detention! I try to ignore Jack, who I can see in the corner of my eye is staring at me like I've done something amazing. Just as I start to think that she's not going to say anything, just as I start to feel stupid for standing up and making such a big deal out of it, she throws her low fat smoothie at me.

I watch at the sticky pink substance soaks into my white knit jumper, which I had only bought last week. Shock settles into my brain, and I realise I haven't been this angry in ages. Silence is the only noise in the cafeteria, everybody watching for my reaction. And just like I had done in my room with Jack, I chose the physical option.

I shoved her.

She shrieked, her leg twisting in an unnatural angle as her legs are caught under the bench but the top half of her body toppled over the seat.

_Hm. I really am getting quite violent. _


End file.
